


Queens of Time

by SansryaFangirl



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Lesbian Sansa Stark, Lesbian Sex, Makeshift Dildo, Minor Sansa Stark/Margaery Tyrell, Minor Sansa/Meera, POV Sansa Stark, Queen Arya Stark, Rimming, Sansa Stark is Queen in the North, Sansa marries herself, Sansa rapes herself, Sansacest, Scissoring, Self-cest, Threesome - F/F/F, Time Travelling Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28633257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansryaFangirl/pseuds/SansryaFangirl
Summary: Sansa has a visitor in the night, yet the identity of this intruder is both surprising and intriguing.Sansacest.Anal Rape.
Relationships: Sansa Stark/Sansa Stark
Kudos: 6





	Queens of Time

After two weeks on the road, Sansa returned to Winterfell at last after her little brother had been coronated as King of the Six Kingdoms. She now faced the task of announcing to her people that Bran had freed them and it was time to choose a queen.

She ordered a council assembled, and began speaking to the lords there.

"Yes...it is true what many of you have heard..." she held up her hand to quieten their chattering. "My brother Brandon Stark is now King of the Six Kingdoms...yet he has seen fit as well to release the North, to let us govern ourselves as we see fit, as was the case for thousands of years. 

If any man or womn would like to put their name forward now...let them speak. It cannot be Bran. He has made his choice to wear the southern crown. Tens of thousands of Northmen died so we'd never have to kneel to a southern crown ever again. It cannot be my other surviving brother Jon Snow. He had to take the black to stop another war breaking out against the Dragon Queen's remaining supporters."

A long silence filled the hall, as Sansa awaited their decision. Would they disagree and rejoin Bran? Or would they perhaps crown one of the older more experienced lords? As she herself had been ruling the North in all but name for months, some had come forward demanding her rule but she avidly refused. I never wanted power....I still do not. I only want what is best for my family and people. Arya, having sailed off to the Sunset Sea was not an option, nor would Arya ever want the job. Sansa inwardly giggled at the thought of "Queen Arya". That crown is stupid, she would say. I don't want a dress, I am no lady. _I miss you Arya._ Jon was far away now, at the Wall. _I am so sorry Jon, for everything. There was no way to free you without bloodshed._

"The choice is clear, my lords," boomed Lord Glover finally. "Why should anyone rule over me from some flowery seat in the South? What do they know of the wolfswood or our gods? The Walkers take Brandon. If he wants to rule those perfumed southerners, let him. To seven hells with the Lannisters as well. I've had a bellyful of them, elsewise." He turned slowly to Sansa, and looked her in the eyes. 

"Betraying you and your family will always be my deepest shame. It is true what has been said for thousands of years, my lords. The North knows no King but the King in the North...who's name is Stark! A Stark yet still stands before us. I did not choose you to be our queen once, Lady Sansa....but perhaps I should have. Perhaps we all should have. She led the retaking of Winterfell when the night was at its darkest! She slew Ramsay personally. She even led our attack on the capital to save Jon. 

There sits the only queen that I will bend to, men! _The Queen in the North!_ "

"There's never been a queen in the North." scoffed one of the lords, but immediately Lord Manderly stepped foward.

"My Lady, I fought for your father against the Mad King. I fought for your brothers. I even marched south to save Jon because you asked. I will not turn away from you now. Sansa Stark is the Red Wolf! The Queen in the North!"

As if in answer, all the lords and ladies present began drawing their swords and chanting. 

_"The Queen in the North!"_

_"The Queen in the North!"_

_"The Queen in the North!"_

She would hear that chant again, at her official coronation a week later. 

Maester Wolkan slowly placed her wolf crown upon her head, the silver shining in the moonlight brilliantly. 

"I now proclaim Her Grace Sansa the Red Wolf, Of Houses Stark and Tully, Queen in the North, the Unknelt, Shield of White Harbor, the Gentle, Lady of Winterfell and Protector of the North."

_"The Queen in the North!"_

_"The Queen in the North!"_

_"The Queen in the North!"_

Sansa allowed herself a proud smile, and for a brief moment she caught her sister Arya watching in the back, also carrying a proud, sisterly smile. The same she had when Sansa had first proclaimed Northern independence at the King Summit at the capital. 

I did it, Robb, she thought. We won.

_Five Years Later_

Sansa had been ruling for years, and although the North was severely damaged by near constant war, the last five years had been peaceful. New men were trained for her army. New ships constructed to help trade and naval defence. She also enacted reform that benefited the other Northern women in her nation. There was pushback but that was to be expected from the first female ruler the North had ever experienced. She feared every day that some of her lords would demand her to bend the knee to King Bran. It was not that she distrusted them, but she knew they had a tendency to discard rulers as they pleased, like when they tried crowning her over Jon. 

"The pirates will not menace our shores for much longer, Your Grace", boomed Lord Manderly. 

"See that they do not, Admiral Manderly. I cannot be queen while my shores are left unprotected. Lady Yara has ceased the Ironborn pillaging ways, but the same has sadly not been true for the Essosi."

"As you say. Still, we would be best served resupplying at port in King's Landing."

"I trust my brother. He will allow you to do so, but I will send a raven to him prior to that."

"Thank you, Your Grace."

"Your Grace." bowed the other men in the room, who then turned to leave, their armor clanging. Sansa sighed and put her head in her hands. She never liked ruling. Every other day it was something. The builders need more men. The harvest was poor. Pirates raided the eastern shore. The Six Kingdoms still looked to reclaim them. If that day ever came, she had to be ready. But her levies were still damaged and her generals informed her more time was needed to train the farmboys and stableboys into capable soldiers of the North. It was progressing more slowly than she'd hoped. 

In the meantime, her true sexuality had been awakened. Using a mask, the queen was able to go from brothel to brothel as she pleased, seducing farmer's daughters, blacksmith's daughters, and even the women in the household of her own bannermen. Perhaps it was to remind herself of Margery, her long since dead crush. Perhaps it was because the power had finally gotten to her head. If it had, she then reasoned, she would not bother with the mask. Homosexuality, except in Dorne, was not widely accepted and she would lose more of her already tenuous grip on her crown should her proclivities become public. She could not let that happen. 

Still, she greatly enjoyed herself. She especially perversely got off to fucking while still wearing her crown, on the few instances that she could fuck one of her handmaidens sworn to secrecy. Her Queensguard was also sworn to secrecy, headed by Lady Commander Meera Reed. Meera was her closest friend, confidant and greatest warrior. She deeply adored the woman but after her first night together with Meera, decided it was wrong of a queen to do that with her Lady Commander. Still, she knew Meera still harbored feelings for her queen. 

Sansa, as queen, had essentially become the Oberyn of the North. She had fucked nearly half of it, and was only just getting started. But there was one little temptation in the back of her mind she knew was impossible. Not without magic. 

_The Past_

"The enemy is hours away. I need ten archers at that wall. If they breach the outer wall, fire your dragonglass arrows to slow them down." Sansa was ordering to her men.

Lord Baelish was dead, yet in her own sick way, she still kind of missed him. And with Jon bending the knee, she felt all but alone again. Only Arya was there but they had only recently reconciled their differences and she didn't want to push it too much. Sansa was angry at Jon, but not as much as she was angry at the dragon queen. Clearly that silverheaded temptress had something on him. She seduced him, that witch daughter of the Mad King! She didn't dare let it enter her mind that she thought the queen was quite beautiful and she would like to see for herself what she was like in be- _Stop it, Sansa. It would never happen._

Her budding sexuality awoke during her time with Lady Margaery. She wanted quite deeply to have kissed the young queen but never found the courage. It was certain however she felt much more deeply for women than she ever did for Joffrey. She inwardly spat at the memory of that monster. But now all the monsters were dead, save for the Night King and Cersei. Now Cersei....not even a lesbian would touch that hot mess, even if she wasn't responsible for the horror that had befallen Sansa's family. 

Wanting to be alone with her thoughts before the dead came at last, Sansa then retired back to her private chambers. Creeping thoughts again entered her of her sweet lovely Margaery, and she couldn't help but want to touch herself...for the first time since Ramsay's death. For that, she was proud of herself. They were dead, she was still here. She couldn't wallow in shame and self pity forever. Softly, she began to touch at her wet folds, fingering and rubbing her clit. 

"Ohhh yes..." she moaned. She brought her free hand up and reached inside her dress to touch and rub her increasingly stiffening nipples. 

Suddenly, she heard her door open. Strange, she thought she had locked it. Panicking she tried to sit up and cover herself but it was too late. The intruder pounced upon her and covered her mouth. 

"Hmmm...!" the intruder hummed, upon seeing her half exposed dress and flushed face. No, please...I just...! 

But it was too late. Her rapist had begun to rape her. First, they tore open her dress, revealing two beautiful mounds on her chest, with jutting, still hard, nipples. They lowered their mouth down and began to suck them.

Too turned on, and weak to stop them, Sansa feebly cried, "Please, s-stop. Please!"

They chuckled, _a decidedly feminine chuckle at that_ , Sansa noticed, and continued their ministrations. She tried to get a better look at them but saw only a mask and long hair. The rapist pressed down on her, using their body weight to trap her in place, before crawling up to shove her tongue down Sansa's throat. Even though she was getting raped, the feminine nature of her attacker resulted in Sansa being somehow unable to truly fight back....Deep inside her mind she wanted this. To be dominated by a woman. What an experience it would be like if Cersei or the Dragon Queen dominated-no, stop! 

Her attacker then slid down, and Sansa felt a sudden wet thing touching her in her most private of spots, still dripping wet from her masturbation session. She cursed her body for being so responsive, yet she could not deny it felt....good. Her moans went from fear and horror, to, to her everlasting shame and horror, ones of pleasure and delight. The rapist drove her tongue deep inside of Sansa's pussy, hard and fast, both enjoying the taste, and dominating the younger woman beneath her, now openly letting the intruder have lesbian sex with her body.

"Fuck....you're really good at that, miss."

"Miss...?" the Woman chuckled. "Well, you've figured me out, huh? Damn the Gods.....Well, I bet you don't want to stop, you little whore."

"N-no...." Sansa blushed, and tried to cover it in shame. Again, the woman laughed, and dove back into her pussy. She licked at Sansa's clit until she knew Sansa was close, before suddenly stopping. Sansa let out a pitiful whimper at her rapist not letting her cum, before feeling a different sensation. The same wet thing was probing a different hole. The dirty whore wanted to lick her bumhole!

"You c-can't! That's so naughty to lick me there!"

"Oh but I will, darling."

Sansa gasped as the Woman's tongue slowly slid into her tight shithole. She moaned loudly, both at how naughty it was, and the feeling. Almost indescribable, to have a girl lick her there. It just wasn't something you did outside of Dorne, thought Sansa admitted this was her first true sex. Maybe she didn't know as much as she thought. The Female Rapist continued to lap at her asshole, greatly enjoying the taste, and drove her tongue as deep as she could, stretching Sansa's tight asshole. 

"Yess! Rape me! Rape my fucking asshole!" Sansa screamed, shoving the woman's head in deeper with her hand. All her shame was gone. She openly wanted to get fucked now.

"My my," said her Rapist as if reading her mind. "Prim, proper Lady Sansa likes it up her ass. Well, I can do more than that."

Then she went back to Sansa's mouth. Sansa recoiled, not wanting to kiss a mouth that had just been doing...that...but the Woman forcibly made it happen, grabbing her head and pulling her in for a searing, Dorne-kiss, sliding her tongue all in and around her hot mouth. Sansa definitely tasted her own ass on the woman's mouth but was ashamed to admit she actually did like the taste. She would like to do it more. As her rapist went back to her pussy and shoved her finger inside her, Sansa arched her back and screamed, then in secret, slid one of her own fingers up her asshole, nd brought it to her lips to taste it more. She shuddered in pleasure. The Woman could only smirk deviously, 

"You'll never stop liking that, Sansa." A cold chill went through Sansa's bones suddenly. 

She knows my name. _She knows my name. Who in Seven Hells is this? How could someone who knows me do this to me, and expect to get away with it?_

"H-how do you know me?"

"Everyone knows Lady Sansa of Winterfell, My Lady. I just wanted to show you a wonderful time."

Before the Woman could react, Sansa snatched her hand forward and caught the woman's mask, tearing it off...but she instantly regretted her decision, as what adorned her new sex partner's face....was her own.

"What in _Seven Hells_ is going on-!" Sansa cried in disbelief and horror. 

The second Sansa jumped off the bed, her nude breasts and body jiggling. "Sansa I can explain...."

"What? Guards! Who in seven hells are you?" Sansa thundered. A thousand thoughts ran through her head. "A Faceless Woman Arya warned me about? You have come for us, then? Arya is going to kill you all!" Sansa snarled fiercely. If it was, Sansa thought, I should be dead already. Who is it then? A trick someone was playing on her? A long-lost twin my father and mother never told me about? There would be hell to pay if they kept her own twin from her...but her twin was doing...that to her! There had to be another explanation.

"Arya would never let them hurt you...." 

Sansa's eyes narrowed, "How would you know what Arya...... _who are you_?" she demanded. 

"I'm you." the second Sansa simply proclaimed. Sansa calmed down slightly. 

"You're....that's not possible."

"It is...." the woman sighed, "with this. It's a mystical device. In Essos there are stories of doppelgangers...people with the same faces as each other. But it's not Faceless Men as Faceless Men take the faces of those they have killed. This device allows me to turn back time."

"You...turned back time? Does that mean you're..."

"Yes. I am you. From here....just not from _now_." Sansa held her head in her hands, still disbelieving even though the proof was staring her in the face and had fucked her. 

"H-how long-"

"Five years from now. You become queen." Future Sansa reached up and tipped the top of her head, and spoke a spell, which revealed the presence of a glittering wolf crown, and on the floor, an exotic looking box which Sansa reasoned was the time device.

"I...I am the queen?"

"You will be." said Future Sansa. "Once Bran becomes kin-Alright I think I've said too much. People who tried to mess with this device too much encountered serious problems. They started to go mad. Some people killed their past selves accidently and took over their lives."

Sansa was still a little afraid of the other woman before her, but it did seem like the only logical explanation. "Bran is king....Wait...that means we survive the battle tomorrow!"

"From one way of thinking, that's already happened." Future Sansa said wryly. 

Sansa's head was hurting, but she tried to put it past her. "Okay....I am glad i survive the battle tomorrow.... but you haven't answered the most important question, Future Me....why are you here? Now?"

"Well....to put it simply, I've already fucked half the North. The one thing I couldn't do was fuck myself.... until my device fell into my possession. Arya sent it. I think she reasoned it was to keep it out of the wrong hands...but I think I am the wrong hands." she chuckled seductively again. "After all, I achieved my plan of fucking myself. You're really tasty, by the way, Sansa." she winked.

"Oh Gods...." swore Sansa. "Well against my better judgement.... I liked having sex with myself too....We fit so nicely together."

"Because we're the same person, darling."

Sansa giggled, "Right. And it's how you know I liked it...there."

"Yup. Ever since Meera did it to me."

"MEERA?" 

"Shhh, for a second! We cannot be discovered."

"Oh...I'm sorry, me."

"It's alright". Future Sansa smirked, then licked at her own face. "Well, can we pick up where we left off?"

But Past Sansa was still apprehensive, until Future Sansa climbed on top of her and passionately kissed her, "I came all this way for you. Let me seduce you. Let me love you."

She then sucked on her past self's breasts, and nipples, which elicited loud moans. 

Past Sansa gave in, moaning, and hissed, "Fuck, just do it. Fuck me, you sexy minx."

Sansa didn't want to admit it but it had definitely felt good to be dominated by her own future self. Future Sansa smirked, and brought out a makeshift wooden dildo. 

Sansa recoiled slightly. "Won't that...hurt?"

"Yes but I know you're turned on by getting dominated. I'm you, remember? I remember this very conversation...as you! Now, my sexy little wolf, take it like a good girl."

She strapped on the wooden dick and probed it up against Sansa's tight pink little pussy.

"Don't hurt me too bad, me. I'm just your poor little past self, after all!"

"Just try to relax, my sexy wolf!"

Finally she began pushing herself inside her past self. Sansa at this point was so wet that her pussy easily accommodated the wooden dick, and let her future self begin to fuck her. Future Sansa smirked, and reached down to rub her clit as she fucked the moaning writhing woman beneath her. Faster and faster, she plowed Sansa’s tight pussy, which gushed with pussy juice. Sansa could feel herself about to cum. I can’t believe I’m making myself cum. This is so weird and impossible yet it’s happening to me.

“Ohhh me…me, I’m close! I’m gonna f-fucking cum!”

“Me too!”

Then finally the explosion happened, and they covered the bed in their liquid love.

Future Sansa smiled and lovingly gave her past self another kiss, this time softer and less needy.

‘Fun, right? I remember all of this, you know…as you.”

“I still don’t really understand everything but…I’m glad you’re here.” Then she kissed her again. The room smelled heavily of sex, and reality began setting in for Sansa.

“We….oh no…you need to go now. We can’t-“

She was interrupted by another kiss and she decided she deserved to be happy for a while.

Weeks passed. Sansa had her future self hide in their chambers at all times until she could return, when they would then make sweet love to one another. It was the happiest fortnight of her whole life. She loved her girlfriend and her girlfriend loved her.

She told herself as much one night.

“I love you….”

“Sansa…”

“I know! It’s so weird! I know you’re me….but I’ve still fallen in love with you! It’s so sick and so wrong…but I suppose I finally know now how the Kingslayer felt.”

“I love you too…Gods know I do. Damn it all, Sansa….” She then pulled her in for another kiss.

One night, as Sansa was pounding her past self’s ass and pussy, there was a flash of light, and someone else appeared into the room, holding a second time box. Sansa didn’t know what this was or what to do but she felt her future self tense suddenly, and grit her teeth in fear.

“You know who that is?”

“How could I forget…” she snarled. “That bastard’s been terrorizing us for months in my world.” The figure stepped forward and was donned in sleek black armor.

“The Black Knight, we call him.”

“Him?” the figure let out an evil chuckle. “My, my….” They removed their helmet and what stood before them was…Another Sansa. Could this be the twin she originally thought her new girlfriend was? No…this new arrival was scarred, twisted, and older. Much older looking.

“You’re…”

“Yes me…Me, me, me.” The Black Knight cruelly laughed. “And I’m not a fucking knight. Call me….Black Sansa.” The older, twisted Sansa smirked evilly.

“But you’re not from the same time as her…you’re from later.”

“Much later. Twenty years from now.”

“W-what happened?” demanded Future Sansa. “How did I become you?”

“Circumstance. Don’t you dare judge me. Oh, go ahead actually. You can’t stop what’s about to happen.”

“But we defeated the dead!”

“Meh, meh, meh!” she mock-whined, then suddenly grabbed her by the throat. “Shut up! Yes we did…but Daenerys was worse than them, wasn’t she? And what came after that….”

“The North-“

“Burned to the ground. The South betrayed us after Bran’s assassination at the Black Wedding. Tyrion warned me, but I never…They captured me. I suppose I was worth more alive. They also said they wanted me to see my home burn for my rebellion.”

“Arya wouldn’t…. Jon wouldn’t….”

“They’re gone. Everyone’s gone. So, don’t you judge me. I spent 17 weeks in a dark cell being taken up the ass every night. Wasn’t long before I got used to it…and even got off to it.”

“So…why are you here?” coughed Future Sansa.

“Well, I think I can do a better job as queen than you two weaklings! I’ll kill you two! But first….I think I’ll have your asses.”

She cast a spell and vines shot out from her hands, binding the two Sansas to the wall of the room. Black Sansa laughed evilly, then lecherously licked Past Sansa.

“Ever been fucked, little girl? Hmmm but I know you have. I’ve been in this conversation before.”

“Please…”

“Please what?”

“Please don’t rape me…. I’ll scream.” Past Sansa begged. Black Sansa just cruelly laughed.

“They won’t hear you. It’s a simple spell but I cast it the moment I arrived. We have been sealed off in here. Plus, why are you begging? I fuck you, you become me. That’s how it works.”

“I…will never…become you.”

“Too late, dearie. You need to come back here and fuck yourself.”

“WHY?”

“I ALREADY DID! Now sit still.”

Black Sansa tore off her armor, then took the wooden cock from Future Sansa, and strapped it on herself. Then she forcibly flipped around Past Sansa to expose her asshole.

The wooden cock was pressing against the tight pink rosebud until with a hefty push, plopped inside Sansa's asshole. Past Sansa screamed in pain, so Black Sansa started violently raping her. It had been a secret fantasy for years and she was finally living it. 

Past Sansa's asshole was burning in pain, but perversely she knew she was getting off to it. _I can't believe I'm raping myself! This is so hot!_ Thought Black Sansa.

"AAAHHHH FUCK! IT HURTS!"

"Fucking take it, bitch! If I can, you can!" screamed Black Sansa. She continued to plow her own ass, in and out hard, moaning and touching herself. Sansa cried, letting tears fall down her cheeks. _I can't believe it hurts so much yet I like it....I guess only me knows me well enough that I would._

The wooden cock slammed in and out of Sansa's tight bumhole, stretching it out and slamming deep into her colon. She screamed in pain but it was slowly becoming pleasure. 

"Ohhhh fuckk YES! Rape me! Please keep raping me!”

“Yess you dirty fucking slut. Take it up your asshole, bitch. Who knew I was such an anal slut? Well…me since you’re me. Besides the point!”

She continued to fuck her past self and rub her clit, itching closer to cumming. But then suddenly she stopped and started raping Queen Sansa. She perversely got off to seeing the crown on her head move about and her past tits bouncing and jiggling. Even Queen Sansa’s screams from the anal rape. Before long she was cumming, and let it spray onto Queen Sansa’s back. She kept them bound while finishing herself off, watching them cry.

Queen Sansa leaned against the wall, crying and exhausted. Just like Past Sansa, as much as she didn’t want to admit it, she was wet. She had gotten off to it. She felt disgusted and ashamed of herself, slumping against the wall defeatedly.

“You…you need to fight back. I know you just got raped…Sansa. You need to stop her. I don’t know what she’s doing here but her future can’t happen, alright? Fight!”

“Yeah….I suppose you’re right.” Future Sansa gritted her teeth and focused, before speaking a powerful spell. It shattered her binds, and before Black Sansa could react, she launched forward, punching and kicking. Black Sansa recoiled but then countered with a fire spell, which was countered by a water spell. They seemed equal, but that was when Past Sansa slipped from her binds as well and threw Queen Sansa’s sword at the evil twisted witch. She blocked it but she had to divert her attention to the sword. Future Sansa pounced, and finally pushed the twisted scarred mirror of them back into the box where she came from.

“You..you did it!” Past Sansa jumped on her girlfriend, hugging her tightly.

“I did! But only because you helped!” She lovingly kissed her back. Both of them still stark nude, they cuddled and relaxed upon the bed, stroking each other’s hair and face.

“It’s over…” she kept whispering. “It’s over. I’ll protect you.”

“But…”

“What is it?”

“You said…you said we can’t mess with the time box. You’re going to leave…back to five years from now. What if Evil Me killed us? Would she have erased herself?”

“Hard to say. I myself don’t know all the rules. But no, I don’t think so…but that doesn’t mean I should stay.”

“Sans....” Sansa began to cry. “Don’t you love me?” she began to tear up.

“Of course….but that doesn’t mean I should break the rules. You will find love, Sansa. You’re going to meet so many wonderful girls that aren’t me!”

“Then why did you come back here?”

“You were the last forbidden fruit, the one thing I could not have sex with. Now I have…and now you should come back here, as me and show yourself a great time. I promise Black Sansa’s time will be prevented. That we can change.”

“Already we probably changed the way it was supposed to go when we defeated her.”

“Now you’re starting to get it. Maybe I can travel back sometime…..”

Sansa smiled lovingly at her girlfriend, “I would love that. You were great, you know.”

“I know.” Future Sansa smirked. Sansa playfully smacked her. They shared one last passionate loving kiss on the lips before Future Sansa pressed the dial on the box and vanished.

It was inevitable, really. Sansa knew deep down this couldn’t last. It was magic after all, completely beyond her current full comprehension. Now that she knew that terrible darkness lay deep within her, she knew she had to take steps to avoid that darkest timeline. The North was going to be betrayed? She had to seal the border. Put garrisons and scouts there at all times. She would never be taken unawares ever again.

Weeks passed, she had officially been crowned Queen like in the original timeline, and Sansa was just starting to move on with her life when she heard a humming sound and something familiar teleported into her chambers. She deeply missed Future Sansa, having fallen for her even in the brief time she knew her. We don’t choose who we love. Isn’t that right, Kingslayer?  
  


“My love!” said the figure, and Sansa knew immediately who it was. She rushed forward for a loving kiss.

“I told you I would return, darling.” She smiled. They quickly stripped off their clothes and began making love. This time, Sansa connected her pussy to her future self’s pussy and began scissor fucking her.

“Ohh! Ohh! Ohh!” they moaned in unison as the pleasure built, until they were close to cumming.

“Oh you’re gonna make me cum! I’m gonna cum!”

Finally they exploded, unleashing their liquid love onto the bed.

"I love myself. I love my girlfriend, and my true love. You're all of them at once. Let the others sneer. I don't care anymore, Sansa."

"And I you, my love." She smiled lovingly at her girlfriend and kissed her again. While they were resting nude in bed, suddenly the door swung open and there stood their sister Arya, mouth agape. Two stark-nude Sansas jumped out of bed, breasts jiggling, red pubic hair adorning their groins.

“Arya, don’t! It’s not-!”

Arya merely snarled and drew Needle. “Finally found me, huh cunts! How dare you seduce my sister wearing her face! Well come on then!”

“Arya no! She’s me! Well sort of!”

“ _Give me one good reason not to cut you in half right now_!” Arya held Needle at Future Sansa’s throat.

“I am not a Faceless Woman! I’m your sister.”

Arya scoffed, “She’s right there. I can see the queen. Now who the fuck are you!”

“Arya, stop! You saw Father die. No one else knows that. You saw me when they called for his head. You teased me, and when I should hve told the truth about Nymeria, I didn’t…I couldn’t. Please forgive me…please believe me.”

Arya’s rage slightly dissipated. But she had more questions.

“This is still so weird, Sansa…you’re fucking…yourself? How? Why?”

“It’s a long story but….”

“I am from five years in the future, using a mystical time box. I came the night before the Battle of Ice and Fire. This is the second time I’ve had this conversation. First time, I was the other Sansa there. Even now, new memories flood into my head. They always do when something new happens. Arya…is it any crazier than dragons, Faceless Women, and White Walkers?”

“Yes!” Arya insisted but she was beginning to falter.

“Even so…I love her…we spent weeks together. Most of the time I was out of sight, or posed as the other Sansa. I didn’t want to…I knew deep down it might end badly…but I did fall in love with her.”

Arya shook her head. “You idiots. I’ve been home for weeks and you didn’t think to tell me?"

"I'm so sorry, Arya!" cried Past Sansa. "But you wouldn't believe me!"

"Right...the evidence is staring me in the face and I still hardly believe it."

"But I love her..." Sansa emotionally confessed. Arya sighed and breathed.

"It seems you do...so I won't tell anyone. They wouldn't believe me, elsewise." the Sansas giggled and agreed. "Break your own heart Sansa....and you'll have me to deal with." Sansa agreed that an angry Arya would not be someone she wanted to mess with. But she knew she would never dream of leaving or hurting her girlfriend ever again. "It's not like you can make a Joffrey." Arya snarked. 

The Sansas laughed, "No it seems not. Magic can do much but not that." Past Sansa looked a little sad that she could not have a lovechild with her future self but put it past her. 

"There is one last thing Arya.....If I fall-" Arya tried to shush her but she kept talking. "If I fall, you are heir to the Northern throne."

"That's not me, Sansa. You know it's not. I do not want power."

"Nor did I but it was thrust upon me when Bran became king and Jon left for the Wall. It's grown up time, Arya. Do you stand with us, your family? Will you defend our home if I fall?"

Arya hesitated, looking away, and gripping Needle. Then she looked up again at the Sansas and nodded briefly. 

"We're Starks. The last of them. I will stand with you, elder sister. Now and always." Sansa embraced her tightly. She was filled with love for her baby sister.

As Arya hugged them and left, Past Sansa looked worried. 

"She might tell someone."

"Arya's not Littlefinger! She'll keep her word."

"As you say, my love." Sansa leaned up and kissed her future self. "If anyone does find out, I would die for you." 

Future Sansa smiled and said "And I for you. It's sick, it's wrong, and it's weird, but I can't help it. You are my true love. You always will be."

All through the night, the three of them made sweet illicit love, writhing and squirming like Sothoryos pythons. Sansa especially loved fucking Sansa’s pussy with her own pussy, and stretching out her asshole with the dildo. Sansa embraced being an anal slut and some nights only wanted it up her ass.

The next day, Queen Sansa announced that since Arya had come home for good, she would rule jointly as Co-Queen in the North.

“The Queens in the North!” they chanted.

The wolves had found each other at last. All enemies were defeated, and Future Sansa had used the time box to travel into the future, to make sure the North was safe, and the Black Knight was gone for good. She brought the good news to her two new girlfriends who cheered and kissed her.

“We did it! I love you!”

“And I you.”

Knowing history had already gone differently, Future Sansa decided to stay in the present timeline longer, eventually getting married in secret to her past self.

“I will love you and take you as my wife. I don’t care if its unofficial. I don’t care if you’re future me. I still want to vow to love you…. forever.”

“And I you. I will love you across time itself. Forever.”

Time was a tricky thing, and Black Sansa should not have messed with it. Yet it brought out of the ashes a whole new love in the North. For who knows you better than you? Who can love you better than you? Together they were queens. Together they were in love.

The End.


End file.
